The invention relates to a single-dose package for liquid, pasty or semi-solid materials, preferably for dental material, having a fluid container of at least one lower and at least one upper partial container, wherein, after filling, the at least one lower partial container is provided to be connected at a common seam to the at least one upper partial container such that the upper partial container sits on top of the lower partial container at the seam, and the upper partial container carries a removal spout, preferably for dental material.
Liquid dental materials are often applied to the teeth to be treated using paint brushes or brushes (“Microbrush®”). It is important in this context that the handling is easy and the liquid can be removed and applied, if at all possible, using only one hand. This is less of a problem if the material is to be removed from bottles. However, dental materials are often supplied in so-called “single-dose” packages, in which one portion each gets freshly opened, while the remaining portions are protected from perishing or contamination. Small packages of this type can also be provided with a suitable support base.
A single-dose package with support base at the lower end of the fluid container and handle for twist-off of the upper end of the fluid container is known. The twisting-off opens the container at a predetermined breakage site such it is accessible for a removal instrument (e.g. Microbrush®). However, some of the liquid content may splash in an uncontrolled manner during twist-off, especially when, e.g., the warmth of the hand caused an over-pressure to be built-up in the container.
The invention remedies this problem in that it provides a circumferential splash protection.